


Северо-западные моря

by harunokoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Draco is mood, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, mermaid au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunokoe/pseuds/harunokoe
Summary: Драко Малфою, наследному принцу Северных Морей, было невыразимо скучно. Ровно до того момента, как в его дворец явились очень важные и неожиданные (для него) гости.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Северо-западные моря

Скучно. Уныло. Отвратительно тоскливо. Именно так Драко Малфой, наследный принц Северных Морей, мог бы назвать последние три недели вынужденных каникул. Никакой охоты, никаких преследований жалких моряков, никаких стычек с идиотами-контрабандистами — будьте прокляты людишки, смазывающие своё оружие ядом! Только благодаря их усилиям он оказался заперт в собственных комнатах!

«Не менее трёх декад полного покоя», — таков был приговор целителя. И вот хоть капризничай, хоть угрожай, хоть дави на жалость, итог всё равно будет один. Пронзительный взгляд чёрных глаз и решительное: «Не менее. Трёх. Декад».

Иногда Драко ненавидел своего наставника, который, по совместительству, также являлся личным целителем королевской семьи. К сожалению, Северусу Снейпу было глубоко плевать на то, как к нему относятся: для него самым важным делом было обучение нерадивого наследничка и слежение за тем, чтобы будущий король не пошёл на корм акулам раньше положенного срока. Ну, или пока не оставит после себя пару-тройку более мозговитых потомков. Учитывая то, насколько часто во дворце стали мелькать симпатичные родовитые русалки, даже родители поняли, что толку от их единственного сына будет маловато, а потому решили как можно скорее обзавестись внуками.

Так что последние три недели выдались жарковатыми, несмотря на зимний сезон, когда большая часть морского народа если не впадала в анабиоз, то вела себя довольно лениво. Драко прятался в собственных покоях от вереницы потенциальных невест и наложниц, а потому изнывал от скуки: его деятельной натуре было попросту негде разгуляться!

Нет, определённо, когда минует третья декада, и наставник, наконец, даст своё высочайшее повеление, хвоста его во дворце не будет до весны, как минимум! А чтобы неповадно родителям было неволить наследника и «намекать» на необходимость скорейшей женитьбы, он возьмёт и выберется на поверхность, влюбится в какого-нибудь человека и останется на суше! Если уж принцесса с южных территорий смогла это сделать, так что помешает ему? Тем более, срок человеческой жизни короток, и Драко даже в расцвет зрелости вступить не успеет, когда его «возлюбленная» уже иссохнет от старости. Ну, или «возлюбленный»: с полом предполагаемого объекта страстной влюблённости принц пока не определился.

Его Высочество, тоскливо вздохнув, перевернулся на другой бок и лениво взмахнул хвостом, сметая с прикроватного коралла горстку жемчуга. Перламутровые бусины удивительной чистоты, которые на суше ценились едва ли не дороже жизни, медленно спланировали на каменный пол, а часть из них затерялась в зазорах между мебелью и стеной.

Как же. Медузы его дери. Ску-у-учно!!!

Драко готов был взвыть, но вместо этого лишь уткнулся лицом в подушку. Облако светлых волос, на дне моря отдающих жутковатой зеленцой, медленно всколыхнулось и мягко опустилось вокруг его головы.

Можно было бы почитать пару свитков, но для этого надо было покинуть личные комнаты и посетить библиотеку. От слуг принцу стало известно, что во дворец заявилась Панси Паркинсон — его лучшая подруга и, по совместительству, одна из самых ярых сторонниц его скорейшей женитьбы, поэтому эта авантюра грозила поставить его свободную холостяцкую жизнь под угрозу. Следовало сказать, под смертельную угрозу: уж слишком настойчиво будущая княгиня Залива Пираний знакомила его с некоторыми своими подругами.

К счастью, правила во дворце запрещали посещать личные комнаты монарших особ кому-либо, кто не являлся ближайшим кровным родственником или обслуживающим персоналом. Иначе Драко не удалось бы спрятаться даже здесь.

Но он знал, чувствовал всей своей интуицией прирождённого хищника, что Панси буквально сторожит его у дверей покоев. Стоит двери открыться хоть на полпальца — и всё, приплыли. Как бы ему не было скучно, тратить почти весь день на сватовство юный принц был совсем не готов.

Итак, размышления снова вернулись в изначальную точку.

Скучно. Не-вы-но-си-мо скучно!

Будущий король перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки в стороны. Пересчитав количество драгоценных раковин на потолке в семьдесят девятый раз за сегодняшний день и обнаружив, что одна из розовых улиток, кажется, помутнела, он опустился на пол и принялся выковыривать из зазоров укатившиеся жемчужины. Пересчитав драгоценности, принц принялся бездумно отщёлкивать пальцами их в стену, представляя, что целится в голову наставника. Когда пускать стало нечего, юноша вновь тоскливо вздохнул и повалился на кровать.

Ладно, возможно, перспектива общения с десятком потенциальных невест не настолько ужасна, как ему представляется. В любом случае, язвительные комментарии Панси насчёт безвкусных нарядов некоторых придворных его хоть немного развлекут.

Приняв волевое решение покинуть своё убежище, Драко принялся тщательно приводить себя в порядок. Негоже будущим правителям Северных Морей появляться пред очами придворных в растрёпанном виде! Он тщательно расчесал волосы, добившись от них идеальной гладкости. Подумав, всё же заплёл их в косу, добавив в неё несколько серебряных нитей, украшенных изумрудами. Надел на голову тонкий обруч в том же стиле, минут пять потратив только на то, чтобы разместить крупный драгоценный камень точно над переносицей. Закрепил серебряные наручи и богато расшитый пояс, остро ощутив нехватку привычной тяжести его любимых парных клинков. Наставник позаботился о том, чтобы его непутёвый ученик даже дотронуться не смог до оружия, ведь это бы превратилось в тренировку, что находилось под строжайшим запретом. Чёртовы людишки!

И, наконец, украсив драгоценностями хвост, неторопливо выплыл из покоев. На него мгновенно накинулся чёрный ураган, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся крепкой русалкой-пираньей. Панси Паркинсон, взгляда которой боятся даже некоторые генералы, собственной персоной.

— Ну, наконец-то! — всплеснула она руками вместо полагающегося приветствия. — Я уж думала, что ты никогда не покинешь своей башни!

Драко, за прошедшую декаду несколько отвыкший от энергичного энтузиазма лучшей подруги, оскорблённо поджал губы.

— И по какой же причине я должен был её покинуть? — протянул он наиболее мерзким тоном из своего богатого арсенала.

— Ты не слышал? — Панси странно взглянула на него. — Сегодня прибывает делегация из Западных Морей. Дворец на ушах стоит уже вторую неделю, как ты вообще мог это пропустить?!

Принц задумался. Ну, да, слуги и впрямь выглядели более нервными и уставшими, чем обычно, но, честно говоря, ему никогда не было до простолюдинов особого дела. Главное, чтобы вовремя убирали в его комнатах и подавали пищу, а остальное его никак не касалось. От прочих же обитателей дворца он предпочитал держаться подальше.

Неожиданно появление огромного количества свободных девиц получило ещё одно, более логичное обоснование. Так они тут ради делегации из Западных Морей? Драко ощутил себя одновременно благословлённым и оскорблённым, но не стал заострять на этом внимание.

— Говоришь, сегодня… — задумчиво протянул он. — А во сколько именно?

— Прямо сейчас, — ядовито ответила Панси и потянула его к ближайшему окну.

Принц обомлел. В центральном дворе и впрямь собралась целая толпа! И гости уже выходили наружу, приветствуя радушно улыбающихся им правителей!

Эй! Как они могли встречать делегацию без наследного принца? Разве это было не против традиций?!

Но даже не поэтому Драко возмутился. Никто даже словечком не обмолвился о столь важном событии! А если бы он остался в своих покоях, то наверняка бы пропустил не только прибытие гостей, но и даже их отплытие! И как прикажете это понимать?!

Увидев, что её друг покраснел от гнева так, что даже его глаза налились кровью, Панси подхватила его под локоть и потянула к бальному залу. И только когда они преодолели половину переходов, Драко резко затормозил.

— Я же совсем не одет! — вскрикнул он панически.

Его вид вполне соответствовал облику для повседневных прогулок по дворцу, но никак не для пышного приёма!

Темноволосая русалка лишь досадливо прищёлкнула языком.

— Времени уже всё равно нет, так что придётся идти так, если не хочешь пропустить весь приём вообще, — и хоть её ответ звучал в достаточной мере ехидно, пробивались и нотки сочувствия. Уж она-то знала, какое значение её друг придаёт статусным вещам, особенно в пределах дворца. Это на охоте он мог позволить себе ходить в простецких доспехах и ругаться так, что некоторые моряки могли бы узнать о себе кое-что новенькое, но в этом месте и вода была другой, и рыбы плавали позубастее.

— Драко, — добавила она значительно мягче. — Это твой дом, и ты можешь предстать перед гостями хоть в ночной одежде, они это всё равно проглотят.

— Они, может, и да, но я — нет! — огрызнулся принц и издал тоскливый выдох. Всё же не признать правоту подруги он не мог. Если он сейчас начнёт подбирать подобающий наряд, то вообще на бал не попадёт. А взглянуть на делегацию ему очень хотелось.

Что ж, из двух катастроф пришлось выбрать ту, что принесёт меньшие потери. Поэтому будущий король, аккуратно поправив имеющиеся драгоценности, сделал крайне невозмутимый вид и царственно поплыл вперёд, элегантно подхватив Панси под локоть.

В Изумрудном Зале царила непринуждённая, практически семейная атмосфера, словно здесь собрались не представители двух правящих династий вместе со своими придворными, а давние друзья. Драко, мельком оглядев простые наряды гостей, где даже золотые украшения были редкостью и являлись, в основном, статусными диадемами, успел мысленно порадоваться тому, что так и не успел переодеться. В противном случае, он бы смотрелся дико в своём более богатом наряде.

А потом его взгляд упал на одного из юношей, и из головы наследного принца Северных Морей выбило все мысли. Унесло, смыло, вымело ударной волной прибоя. Потому что это лицо ему было знакомо до неприличия хорошо.

Не слишком утончённое, совершенно простецкое на вид, да ещё и покрытое плебейским загаром — в этом лице не было ничего, что указывало бы на высокое происхождение. Даже держался этот парень без утончённого изящества, сутулясь и по привычке держа руку рядом с поясом, где сейчас отсутствовали ножны зачарованного меча. Короткие, неровно обстриженные многочисленными боями тёмные волосы, которые при высыхании торчали несуразным комком водорослей. Шрам-молния на лбу. Абсолютно добрейшее и глупейшее выражение лица, которое только могло существовать в природе. И глаза, с чьей глубиной не могли сравниться никакие изумруды из всей богатой коллекции Драко.

Самый быстрый охотник и один из самых неприятных противников, с которыми только приходилось иметь дело наследному принцу. Наивный простофиля, защищающий контрабандистов, потому что «у всех должен быть второй шанс». Удачливая отрыжка Горгоны, из всех неприятностей выходящая неизменным победителем.

«Ловец». Или, как его называли многочисленные дружки, Гарри. Настоящего имени в среде охотников называть было не принято.

Но какое отношение он имеет к Западным Морям? Драко видел на его голове тонкий золотой обруч с крупным рубином, который был несколько смещён в сторону от центра лба, но не мог поверить своим глазам. Вот этот-то чудак с простолюдинскими манерами — и принц? Равный ему по статусу? Да как такое вообще может быть?!

— Ты чего застыл? — прошипела ему на ухо Панси, совершенно не изменившись в лице. Только острый блеск тёмных глаз и выдавал её бешенство пополам с беспокойством.

— Кто это такие? — Драко, вежливо склонив голову в ответ на озвученное слугой представление, метнул короткий взгляд в сторону «Ловца».

Тот, не отвлекаясь от беседы со своим рыжим дружком — а этот-то тут какими течениями оказался?! — и продолжая абсолютно по-плебейски хохотать, лениво перевёл на него взгляд. И застыл каменным изваянием, явно узнав своего извечного соперника за самые лучшие сокровища затонувших кораблей.

Наследник престола внезапно ощутил прилив стыда за свой позывной «Принц», но состроил самый высокомерный вид, притворившись, будто они с «Ловцом» видятся впервые в жизни.

Ага, конечно, будто это могло кого-то обмануть. Его рыжий дружок, тоже углядевший Драко, некрасиво отвесил челюсть и едва не выронил из рук кубок. Какие великолепные, однако, манеры.

— Это? — Панси, казалось, была искренне удивлена его вопросу. — Наследный принц Западных Морей, Гарри Поттер. И его первый рыцарь, Рональд Уизли. Неужели ты не видел их портретов?

Юноша старательно напряг память, пытаясь припомнить далёкие уроки наставника. Но, конечно же, не смог добиться ничего внятного. Всё, что не касалось военного дела и магического искусства, его нисколько не волновало, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что он не помнил изображений членов королевских семей. Ему было достаточно знания собственной родословной (весьма ветвистой, к слову) и близкого знакомства со всеми подданными. Политическими отношениями с соседними государствами он не слишком интересовался.

Как оказалось, напрасно.

Нет, серьёзно, «Ловец» — и наследный принц Западных Морей?! Да такое могло присниться только в алкогольном дурмане! Драко даже незаметно ущипнул себя, убеждаясь в том, что не находится в сновидении.

Наконец, они с Панси неторопливо подплыли к монаршим особам, остановившись на почтительном расстоянии. Паркинсон склонилась в уважительном поклоне, Драко лишь слегка наклонил голову вперёд, произнеся отработанной годами тренировок интонацией:

— Приветствую высочайших гостей в стенах моего дома.

И бросил короткий, но выразительный взгляд на свою царственную мать. Нарцисса, скрыв лицо за богато расшитым веером, казалась внешне абсолютно невозмутимой, но насмешливый блеск глаз выдавал её истинное настроение. Ах, значит, так! Это они тоже считали частью наказания?!

Люциус Малфой же усмешки скрывать не стал, только посторонним людям сложно было угадать, оказалась она направлена на кого-то конкретного, или же это было обычное выражение лица правителя Северных Морей.

— Хочу представить вам своего сына, наследного принца Драко Малфоя, — произнёс король с чётко установленной долей отцовской гордости.

Получив позволение, Драко перевёл взгляд на королевскую чету Западных Морей. Рыжеволосая русалка, чья кожа была покрыта яркими веснушками, солнечно улыбнулась ему, будто приветствовала родного сына. Изумрудные глаза, точь-в-точь как у «Ловца», едва не переливались золотистыми отсветами. Очень, очень сильная в магическом плане, раз свечение магии заметно невооружённым взглядом. Её муж же был более крепким и внушительным на вид, но по-доброму насмешливый взор тёплых карих глаз портил всё впечатление. «Ловец» являлся точной копией своего отца, за исключением, разве что, глаз и шрама-молнии.

— Приятно познакомиться, наследный принц, — проговорил король приятным голосом, чья лёгкость выдавала его весёлый нрав. — Джеймс Поттер, правитель Западных Морей.

И по-простецки протянул ему руку, будто встречал кого-то из своих приятелей, а не малька, который едва вошёл в возраст. Драко, ощущая невероятную неловкость, пожал мозолистую ладонь — его изящная кисть едва не утонула — и повернулся к рыжеволосой королеве.

— Лили Поттер, — коротко представилась солнечная красавица. Её приятная улыбка согревала сердце и душу.

Будь она немного помоложе, Драко был бы сражён наповал её обаянием, а так он лишь улыбнулся в ответ чуть искреннее, чем ему хотелось показать, и с большим удовольствием поцеловал хрупкую кисть, также усыпанную крохотными веснушками.

И в этот момент он ощутил лёгкое движение воды практически напротив себя. Его тело мгновенно напряглось, узнавая знакомое давление чужой силы. Наследный принц поднял взгляд на хмурое лицо темноволосого юноши, чью голову венчал тонкий золотой обруч.

Вот и настало время официального знакомства с «Ловцом».

— Мой старший сын, наследный принц Гарри Поттер, — с тёплой отеческой гордостью представил его Джеймс, хлопнув отпрыска по плечу.

Вопреки обыкновению, известный своим лёгким, подобным отцовскому, нравом юноша не ответил на прикосновение ни притворным возмущением, ни непринуждённым смехом. Он продолжил сверлить будущего правителя Северных Морей тяжёлым взглядом, словно обвиняя его в чём-то.

Драко растянул губы в вежливой улыбке и протянул руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, — произнёс он с чётко выверенной вежливой доброжелательностью. Уж что он унаследовал от своего родителя, так это умение управлять голосом.

«Ловец» с прищуром склонил голову набок и ответил на рукопожатие. Улыбка «Принца» чуть дрогнула: этот паршивец схватил его слишком сильно!

— Приятно познакомиться, — ответная вежливость Гарри Поттера более всего походила на скрытую угрозу.

Что ж, видимо, на следующей охоте придётся нелегко. Конечно, выдавать друг друга отпрыски королевских фамилий не будут — дураков среди них нет, однако же атмосфера станет ещё более напряжённой. После трёх недель невыразимой тоски Драко не мог не ощутить прилива воодушевления при одной лишь мысли о хорошей драке. Правда, до этого момента придётся подождать ещё девять дней, как минимум… Но ведь сама возможность выпустить пар существовала! И это крайне радовало истосковавшегося по свободе принца.

Заметив, что их рукопожатие значительно затянулось, Драко, не меняясь в лице, попытался высвободить кисть. Да куда там! Легче было разжать челюсти голодной акулы, чем отобрать что-то у Поттера.

— Отпусти, — прошипел он, вновь дёрнув руку на себя.

Гарри прожёг его многообещающим взором и, ощутив на себе очень внимательные взгляды большинства гостей, всё же выпустил свою жертву из смертельного захвата. Драко, воспользовавшись ситуацией, стремительно уплыл к Панси. Уж лучше провести вечер в стайке щебечущих рыбёшек, чем снова столкнуться с взбешённым «Ловцом»!

И что его, интересно, могло так разозлить? Если внезапное раскрытие личности, то они, между прочим, оказались в равных условиях. А больше поводов для внезапной злости Драко не давал — по крайней мере, намеренно.

Юноша рассеянно потёр бок, там, где под богато расшитым поясом ещё розовел шрам от ядовитого гарпуна. Возможно, дело было в том, что он отобрал у Поттера противника во время последней охоты? Как будто подобного не происходило буквально каждый раз!

Нет, точно, с принцем Западных Морей лучше не иметь никаких дел. Вот с «Ловцом» вполне можно будет подраться, когда целительский запрет, наконец, будет снят.

Панси встретила своего задумчивого друга пристальным взглядом.

— Почему между вами искрит так, что даже здесь стало жарко? — прошипела она ему на ухо, делая вид, будто поправляет одну из серебряных нитей в его волосах.

— Искрит? — недоумённо нахмурился Драко. — Ничего подобного. Просто мы знакомы по охоте, вот и всё.

Взгляд будущей княгини Заплыва Пираний изменился, став каким-то пугающе расчётливым. С подобным выражением она приглядывала для него очередную кандидатку в невесты, потому не было ничего удивительного в том, что юношу охватило дурное предчувствие.

— По охоте, значит… — протянула она с непонятным выражением лица. — Это тот самый «Ловец», о котором ты едва ли не хвалебные оды складываешь?

На светлой коже принца вспыхнули неровные пятна румянца.

— И ничего я не складываю! — возмущённо взвился он.

Его выкрик произвёл больше шума, чем ожидалось. Поймав на себе несколько любопытных взглядов, принц, раздражённо стиснув зубы, схватил подругу за руку и повёл её в танце. Благо, музыканты завели достаточно ритмичный мотив.

Панси, хитро ухмыльнувшись, прильнула к нему так, словно они являлись если не любовниками, то прочно помолвленными точно.

— Что ты творишь? — Драко крутанул её несколько резче, чем следовало, но пиранья даже бровью не повела.

Бросив насмешливый взгляд куда-то ему за плечо, она коснулась макушкой его щеки и буквально промурлыкала:

— Ничего особенного, ничего особенного.

Отведя ещё пару танцев с Паркинсон и покружив по залу едва не упавшую в обморок от радости Асторию Гринграсс, наследный принц Северных Морей сослался на усталость и покинул приём. Выйдя из Изумрудного Зала, юноша прильнул к ближайшей стене и издал настолько выразительный вздох облегчения, что проплывающий мимо слуга одарил его сочувствующим взглядом.

Прежде он жаловался на скуку, помнится? Так вот, лучше уж он проведёт остаток третьей декады в своих комнатах, умирая от тоски, чем переживёт ещё одну встречу с Поттером. Этого потрясения оказалось слишком много для его тонкой натуры.

Поправив слегка сместившийся с центра лба изумруд, наследный принц выпрямился и устремился к своим комнатам. Он и впрямь чувствовал себя несколько дурно: последствия отравления давали о себе знать, и даже столь незначительная активность забирала слишком много энергии. Возможно, наставник Снейп и впрямь был прав, накладывая запрет на три декады.

О, нет, если он начинает признавать чужую правоту, то ему точно пора хорошенько отдохнуть. Забыться долгим сном, а потом вновь праздно провести время в своих покоях, раскидывая повсюду драгоценности и пересчитывая ракушки на потолке.

Увлечённый подобной перспективой, юноша не успел среагировать на внезапное движение сбоку. А когда трепыхнулся, было уже поздно: его крепко прижали к стене, не давая ни малейшего шанса на освобождение.

— Эй! Ты что… — Драко возмущённо замычал, когда ему бесцеремонно зажали рот ладонью. Очень знакомой ладонью.

Гарри Поттер выглядел почти невозмутимо, словно это не он зажимает принца соседнего государства в мрачном уголке. Только изумрудные глаза и горели тёмным огнём, пуская по спине мурашки и отдаваясь щекочущим холодком в животе.

Малфой попытался вывернуться из захвата, но сил катастрофически не хватало. Не будь он ослаблен ядом и танцами, то немедленно показал бы этому нахалу его место! Но он мог лишь слабо извиваться и мычать, прожигая вечного соперника яростным взглядом.

Отвратительное ощущение.

— Ты всё-таки жив, — выдохнул вдруг «Ловец» тоном, в котором было злости в тысячи раз меньше, чем в его внешнем облике.

Драко озадаченно замер. Ему показалось, или эта фраза была произнесена с явным облегчением? Он внезапно ощутил себя крайне неловко под пристальным взглядом Гарри, потому что совершенно перестал понимать ситуацию.

Злость ещё можно было бы объяснить. Внезапную заботу о самочувствии — нет.

«Принц» шевельнул хвостом, пытаясь намекнуть кое-какому дуболому, что ладонь можно и убрать. Но Поттер почему-то не двигался с места, а его взгляд стал совсем тёмным и пугающим.

Вся стража сейчас на приёме, да и этот придурок, как истинный охотник, умудрился поймать добычу в коридорах, куда в ближайшие часы вряд ли кто-то заглянет. Вот же удачливый потомок планктона! Драко даже на помощь позвать не сможет, а освободиться самостоятельно и подавно.

Что «Ловцу» вообще от него понадобилось?!

Словно отвечая на его немой вопрос, Гарри вдруг тяжело выдохнул и привалился к нему, вжимая в стену всем телом. И хоть хватка больше не была такой сильной, став внезапно почти что мягкой, дышать стало в сотню раз тяжелее. А прикосновение голой кожи чужого торса к его собственной и вовсе было подобно изощрённой пытке.

Похоже, этот вечер ему не суждено пережить без крайних потрясений.

Драко мелко задрожал и зажмурился, попытавшись отвернуться. Поттер, почувствовав неладное, поднял голову — и судорожно вздохнул, увидев, что наследный принц Северных Морей находится на грани слёз.

— Ох, чёрт! — выпалил «Ловец» виновато, тут же слегка отстраняясь. — Прости! Я тебя напугал?

И болезненно охнул, когда ему в живот прилетел крепкий кулак.

— Ты, отрыжка морского ежа, — прорычал «Принц» разъяренно, — какое право ты имеешь обращаться со мной подобным образом, да ещё и в моём собственном дворце?!

Он занёс руку, собираясь добавить ещё и локтем по макушке, но Поттер успел уклониться. Драко не растерялся и зарядил хвостом прямо по его лицу, хорошенько расцарапав драгоценностями загорелую скулу.

«Ловец» на миг замер, переваривая произошедшее, а затем яростно бросился в бой.

Что ж, этот язык был им обоим более понятен.

Оба принца самозабвенно мутузили друг друга, забыв о своих титулах, ранениях и прочей бесполезной чуши. Адреналин кипятил кровь, перед глазами маячило лицо противника, и было абсолютно неважно, что оружия при них не оказалось: вполне хватало и кулаков.

Поттеру снова прилетело в солнечное сплетение. На сей раз увернуться от локтевого он не успел — его череп издал приятный звук при столкновении. Драко победно ухмыльнулся, но тут же болезненно зашипел: его успели схватить за косу!

В итоге, разгорячённый, раскрасневшийся, с сочащейся из свежих ссадин кровью «Ловец» вновь прижал «Принца» к стене. И на сей раз придавил резко, буквально вышибив весь дух, схватил одной рукой оба запястья и завёл их над головой. Малфой бессильно забился в смертельной хватке, но короткая стычка выпила из него последние остатки энергии, так что сопротивление оказалось совсем жалким.

Он был бледнее мертвеца, тяжело дышал и находился на грани позорного обморока, но смотрел яростно, дико, шипя сквозь зубы ругательства, за которые наставник точно отходил бы его плетью.

Гарри в ответ ухмылялся, мол, можешь говорить что угодно, а победил всё равно я.

«Подебил», — мысленно выругался Драко, устало опустив голову.

К горлу подступила тошнота, а перед глазами запульсировали разноцветные точки. Не зря Снейп запрещал ему тренировки, очень даже не зря…

Железная хватка внезапно ослабла, и Малфой просто стёк вниз, не в силах даже шевельнуть хвостом. Уже сквозь подступающую липкую тьму забвения он ощутил, как его подхватили крепкие руки и прижали к горячей груди. Юноша пробормотал нечто невразумительное и отключился.

Что ж, по крайней мере, скучать ему в ближайшие дни точно не придётся.


End file.
